Captured
by OneGayAndroid
Summary: The malicious rival of Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell captures the legendary hero after a fierce Arwing battle. What he does to our young canine will be revealed in the story. A Fox x Wolf Oneshot (WARNING: RAPE IS INVOLVED! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!)


Fox blinked his eyes open, unsure of his whereabouts which caused him to emit an irritated groan. After his eyes adjusted to the dim light that was hovering just above him, he realized that was the only light present. The entire room was pitch black, leaving the vulpine guessing if the area was big, small, or just a decent size. Fox tried his hand at sitting up but to no avail. It was at that moment he figured out he was chained to a steel table by his hands and feet.

"What the hell?" Fox mumbled under his breath while gazing to his left and his right.

To add to the peculiar situation he was in, Fox soon felt a small draft waft over his body. His eyes went wide when finding out not only had he been chained up against his will, but his clothes were removed from his body, leaving him entirely naked.

"I gotta get outta here..." Fox quietly exclaimed feeling slight panic overcome him.

The teen fox fiercely tugged his hands toward himself in an attempt to at least do something to the restricting chains, but obviously still to no avail. Sighing in failure and giving up on his escape attempt, Fox squinted, pondering on who would capture him. Then tie him up in these god forsaken chains. Let alone, leave him in the nude. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of an automatic door swooshing open, closing shortly after.

Fox felt his body tense up then lifted his head to try and spot who had just entered. Unfortunately for the canine, the room was much too dark to make out who came in, but Fox heard their slow footsteps approaching in a gentle manner. Closer and closer the sound grew to Fox as he awaited the arrival of the culprit anxiously. When the figure stepped into the extremely dim light, the vulpine gasped and let out a feisty growl.

"Wolf..." he spat with utter disgust slathering over his tone.

"Correct." His menacing rival responded in his usual mellow and gruff tone.

"And why say my name like **that,** pup?" The gray furred canine faked a glum sound, tilted his head with a smug grin on his lips, and placed all five of his sharp claws on the vulpine's bare chest.

"Don't touch me!" Fox shouted out, trying to move away in the process but that obviously not working due to him being being chained to a table.

"Easy, easy, pup." Wolf lowered his voice, now traveling to the fox's nipples.

Fox, faintly blushing at his rivals action, watched as Wolf seductively pinched his nipple, which made the vulpine deliver a slight squeal of pain.

"Didn't know you were able to make such noises, Foxy." Wolf chuckled huskily with pure satisfaction, waiting for a response from the bound hero.

"St-stop..." The helpless Fox managed to breath out, like the bounty hunter would listen to his pleads anyway.

"What makes you think someone like me, will listen to a helpless pup like you, eh?" He questioned with that gruff yet severely attractive voice of his. Fox didn't answer that question, he couldn't, and right before his very eyes, he saw and felt a tongue as rough as sandpaper slide along his chest and to his vulnerable nipple.

"Wolf!"

The vulpine moaned out into his rivals ear, which only turned Wolf on a great deal. The gray canine's ears flicked in delight at the warm succulent breath grazing so elegantly along his ear. Fox had no choice but to watch as the lupine soon crawled onto him. With Wolf's clothed body perched upon Fox's entirely exposed one, Wolf leaned over to the hero's flushed face and ended up with his lips now planted directly above Fox's. Refusing to look his rival dead in those undoubtedly lust filled eyes, Fox pivoted his head, but it was quickly returned to its previous position when Wolf put his claw to use to do so.

"I've got..a present for you, my little pup." He smirked devilishly as Fox responded with more blushing and a frown to add on to his embarrassingly red face. "Don't look so down in the dumps, you'll love it, I'm sure." He continued, while digging into the pockets of his pants to retrieve said present.

"You can't be serious..." The only words Fox could bring himself to choke out when the condescending present was revealed to him.

The lupine held in his hands, a folded up, red leather leash that Fox could come to a conclusion by the looks of it, was a bit worn out like it's been used on others before him. Connected to that leash was a bright white collar possessing Fox's full name in a neat black font to somewhat emphasize it was special.

Wolf responded to Fox's recent statement with a slow nod, wasting no time to slap the collar perfectly around his neck.

"Wait here for me, pup." Wolf chuckled in a malicious manner as he removed himself from atop the fox and to what Fox assumed was a closet, hearing a door open a few seconds after the lupine left.

Having no choice but to wait for his rivals return, Fox decided to take another look around the dark room despite him not being able to see a damn thing.

"This should do." Wolf finally spoke up when he came back to the table with a black long and unusually thick leather whip.

Seeing Wolf equipped with a weapon like **that** in his current position, only caused the vulpine to gulp down a nervous lump that formed in his throat.

"I can just sense the fear deep within you, McCloud." Wolf snickered unable to cease the smirk that crawled its way to his lips, and he went on to inform Fox on how not to get whooped.

"All you have to do is behave, and you won't get punished..simple." He raised a brow and set the item down near Fox's head, then gripping the zipper to his own jacket.

Much to Fox's surprise, Wolf was beginning to remove the attire on his torso, starting with his jacket. Sure Fox had wondered what the lupine looked like underneath all that clothing at times, but he never thought the day would come when he'd **actually** get to witness what lied under his clothes. Wolf took notice at how the young canine couldn't keep his eyes off of him and thought to himself, now was the time to play with Fox's head.

"You're obviously desperate to see what I'm packing, are you not?" Wolf used the claw on his thumb to pick at the other pieces of clothing.

"I won't be stingy, I'll show you, you've been obedient so far." Wolf scoffed.

With those words, his jacket and pitch black tank top came off in the blink of an eye.

Fox couldn't help but stare at Wolf's perfectly chiseled chest, the way his biceps and triceps went a bit too perfectly with each other. It was like staring directly into the face of beauty, and that v line was tremendously alluring. Not to mention those abs. Just the sight of all of it was enough to get the vulpine's hormones pumping and blood rushing to his nether regions.

Wolf 's head slightly turned to examine his pup's state and tapped his chin at what he was able to pick up just from looking at Fox's obviously heated figure.

"Hm..." Wolf hummed amused. "I can tell you like what you see."

He fixed his gaze on Fox's cheeks. He had to admit, seeing his rival useless and blushing as he was...it was pretty damn cute. Leading him to take another lewd action.

Wolf slid his hands down to his waist and gripped his pants, grinning. He proceeded to easily unbutton the pants, ultimately ending up letting them drop to his ankles where he then blindly kicked them off to the side. Now before Fox, was a half naked Wolf O'Donnell, wearing nothing but his boots and white boxers.

Fox softly bit down on his lip when Wolf pressed his palm gently on the enlarging bulge in his boxers. His hands balled up into fists, his member was twitching in pure anticipation, and small pants now came from the vulpine's ever so slightly parted lips. Fox was undeniably hungry, hungry for what was hidden behind the tent forming on Wolf's crotch.

Wolf was no idiot. He knew exactly what the fox was yearning for. His facial expressions combined with the sounds coming out of that maw were enough of a sign for the lupine. But just because Fox wanted it, didn't mean he'd just get it right away...Wolf was going to make him work for it.

Wolf now started to get rid of his boots, tossing them where they landed right next to his pants that were so carelessly put aside. The scent of the manly musk was starting to effect Fox more than ever. To add onto the horrid teasing, Wolf stood over Fox, his hands planted on the edges of the table as he leaned his body forward, bulge resting on the panting fox's nose. Fox grit his teeth together and his back lifted up off of the table into a slight arch. Wolf began to grind his lower half along Fox's nose, occasionally hitting his lips.

 **"** If you want it...beg for it." It was that simple. He just wanted to feel the thrill of the inferior fox lusting for his manhood.

"Pl-please Wo-ah..." Fox was cut short of his plead when a rough hand wrapped roughly around his cock.

Pleasure shot through the hero's body at the feeling of his rival now jerking him off, even if it was a bit painful because of the grip. But who cares, right? It's **Wolf.**

Said wolf was just earning endless, submissive, and satisfying noises from his rival at the moment and it was just like music to his furry ears. But he wasn't just getting auditory pleasure from those sounds coming from Fox, he felt it affecting him physically now. That now hardened yet covered masterpiece was poking forcefully on those parted, heated lips.

"Tell me what you want, pup." Wolf made a command more so than a statement, his pumping on Fox not letting up.

Fox clearly didn't want to tell Wolf that he wanted him to stuff his mouth and ravage his throat like a wild animal, simply because of his prideful disposition. But for once, Fox had to put the hero act aside all because he was just another horny canine right now.

"W-Wolf." He stammered gently which sounded more like a moan than a regular old call for someone's name. "I want..."

Wolf steadily twirled his finger in a gesture that told Fox to get on with what he wanted to say. Yeah Wolf knew what he was gonna say, but where's the fun in just fucking Fox when he can get him to beg for it?

"I want you to f...fuck me." At last it came out.

Wolf was loving how much of a slut Fox was sounding like right now. The hot breath hitting his crotch, making him shiver in bliss and quickly responding to him.

"Oh, I'll fuck you alright, pup, but first I gotta do your pretty little snout." Wolf spoke to the vulpine as he would an actual dog, except more seductively since he was leaking with anxiousness to fuck this one.

He removed his hand from Fox's length just to make him purposely suffer at the loss of pleasure. But Wolf doubted Fox would miss the feel of the handjob when he saw what the gray canine had in store. At a sedate pace, with both hands on the hem of his boxers, inch by inch he hauled them off from around his waist. Fox was impatiently awaiting for what he wanted to spring up from it's hiding place, and once it did, the hero took a big whiff to take in the erotic scent it was giving off. The scent was beyond enticing to Fox, so enticing he started to so desperately pull on the chains that bound him to the table.

Low whimpering.

Tossing.

Turning.

Wolf gruffly chuckled at the helpless little vulpine before resting his balls right on top of Fox's mouth. Immediately, Fox shot his tongue out and started hungrily lapping and licking at Wolf's balls like his life depended on it.

"Damn, pup." The older canine grunted in pleasure, eyes barely open and head hung down to watch the fox professionally work his tongue around them. Giving them long steady licks to lengthy sucks only to have them plop out of his mouth so he could start again. Wolf soon pulled himself back and used a finger to position his cock downwards and directly at Fox's mouth.

"Open."

Fox so greatly obliged to his rivals demand by opening wide with his tongue resting on his chin. Wiggling his tail underneath him, as he was ready for his "treat".

"Good boy, good boy". Wolf nodded along with the praise, rewarding him by gently sliding his cock right into his mouth, and pleased with the pup's obedience.

The further he went inside the lower Fox's eyelids went and soon enough he was now fully sheathed in his throat. The imprint of his dick even visible on the outside.

"Ready?"

Fox, with his stuffed mouth of dick, was about to nod yes and give him the okay to go. But Wolf obviously didn't need it nor cared what his little pup wanted. He was in charge. He was gonna catch what was dished out to him.

In that instant, Wolf had already started to bash his cock against Fox's throat with little to no remorse. Fox's eyes went wide and his hands jerked upwards on the chains as he was forced to gag on the canine's thick size. Wolf had a villainous grin spread across his face before latching one of his hands onto Fox's leash he gave him to really assert his dominance in the current situation. As if he hadn't done that enough by now.

While pulling on the leash to tug Fox's head up more, he greatly increased the speed and power of each thrust he gave. His balls constantly slapping against the fox's face. The sudden assault on his mouth was causing the latter to uncontrollably and violently cough as saliva began trickling out the side of his mouth to travel down his face or have drops hit the cold tiled ground beneath him.

Wolf couldn't help but widen that evil grin on his face while demolishing his pet's mouth. Watching Fox's helpless figure try his best to thrash around on the table only made him tighten his grip on the leash and repeatedly jerk it upwards. Fox knew his rival was cruel, but never believed he'd take so far as to nearly killing him with his dick. The sounds of the chains recklessly moving about, mixing in the slapping and gagging, not only filled the room. But filled Wolf's sexual desires.

He felt himself start to leak pre cum inside and decided to pull out now. He watched in satisfactory as the impotent fox gasped for air ever so desperately and coughed like hell. Wolf started stroked his saliva coated member while occasionally slapping it on Fox's tongue.

"Had enough yet, pup?" Wolf tauntingly questioned him.

Fox gave it a few more coughs and gasps before he decided it was safe to talk again and he was actually alive.

"Y-y-es..please..no more..of that...p-please.." Fox pleaded with sincerity.

Wolf started to take into consideration how much of a good boy Fox was being and nodded. He felt as if Fox was enjoying himself a bit more now and thought of an idea. He knelt down to where he had left his pants and pulled the key for the chains out. Fox's eyes brightened up at what he saw but Wolf only smirked.

"Don't get any ideas, foxy, I'm only releasing you so I get better access." Wolf told him as he gradually unlocked the chains from around his wrists then his feet.

"Better access to wh~ _uoooha~that.._ " Fox was definitely taken by surprise when he felt two fingers roughly press against his hole.

Wolf waited a while, spreading his hole teasingly before he inserted them both of them inside of him then noticed a hitch in Fox's breath as he started pushing the two fingers in and out gingerly.

"I gotta get you ready for the real deal pup. What happened before was just the start." Wolf put heavy emphasis on the last word then pushed deeper in.

" _OOoo~god.."_ Fox breathed out into the air with pure anticipation. The thought of what was to come after Wolf was done stretching him out frightened yet excited the fox. He in fact had done this before with the many "toys" he had locked away in a secret chest under his bed back at the ship. But the real thing was undoubtedly going to feel much different. Better too.

With his hands now free he was able to prop himself up on his elbows and spread his legs a bit more to invite Wolf in more. He unwillingly caught himself clenching down on the fingers that resided inside of him a few times but loosened whenever Wolf granted him a reassuring hush and licking from his thigh to the heel of his foot. Fox shivered each and every time he felt that warm appendage slide up his leg. On top of that, being fingered it made him wanna beg for some more. More than he was receiving at the moment. Something...bigger.

"M-m-more...more..please.." He begged out to him followed by a small but cute whimper. Fox was trying his best to keep his composure but he was just about this close to throwing himself on Wolf to ride him wildly.

Wolf raised a brow at his needy tone then pulled his fingers out after a few more scissoring motions and thrusts to make certain his thickness was going to fit in Fox. Giving his wet cock a few more strokes, he maneuvered his way onto the fox, right between his legs to lift them up on his shoulders firmly.

"Obedient...I like it."

Pointing his cock at his entrance, he licked his lips with a dominant growl then made his way inside at a leisurely pace. He watched as Fox made an arch in his back the further he pushed with squeals of pleasure. Ultimately ending up all the way in and pushing Fox's legs toward him was sure enough gonna aid him in pounding much easily.

"We're gonna have fun with this thing." The wolf boasted excitedly as he wiggled gently around inside. He was dying to have Fox writhing and screaming out his name like the little bitch he's made out of him tonight.

"T-take it slow." Fox suddenly blurted out. Nervousness shrouding his aura due to this being the first time taking the real deal. Course his dildos back on the Great Fox kinda counted for something, but this was obviously going to be much different. Very. Different.

"I'll think about it." Wolf responded with a reluctant tone followed by a raised brow.

Without any further hesitation from the lupine, he began to grind his hips against Fox's ass while making certain he was sheathed entirely inside of Fox. He earned a slight high pitched gasp from him and stared into his flustered expression with a smirk.

"Shit..." Fox huffed under his breath, causing Wolf to snicker in satisfaction.

"You're gonna be saying more than that when I _really_ get started, pup." Wolf spoke with a light condescending chuckle then slid his tongue out to give the underside of Fox's leg a lick.

Fox bit down on his lip, refusing to let anymore noises like before emit from his mouth, but the pleasure his body was receiving was fighting against him. A lowly mewl escaping from his velvety muzzle.

"Don't be ashamed to let it out if you love it." Wolf reassured his toy, whose hole was gradually getting more stretched out as the wolf rocked his hips forward and backward at a leisurely pace.

Fox retaliated by locking his feet around his neck, propping himself up on his elbows, and cheeks embarrassingly painted crimson as he parted his lips to let out more sounds he knew would be music to Wolf's ears.

"Thaaaat's more like it."

Assuming by his little pup's actions and facial features, Wolf took it as a sign of him wanting more. He simply picked up the pace of his rocking hips to a less than steady one to please Fox and himself a bit more.

"P-ple-..ugh...fuck please harder..Wolf" Fox pleaded out, giving in as his pride was practically already tossed in the trash the moment this all started.

Wolf grumbled and snatched Fox's face with one hand to cup it roughly, careful enough not to dig his nails into his cheeks. His red orbs pierced into those emerald green eyes with fury, giving one powerful slam into Fox's prostate which earned him a melodious moan from the vulpine who was now panting heavily from the sudden violence.

"First off, you don't tell me what to do, pup. Got that?" Wolf growled as he leaned in closer to the panting fox, giving another hard pound to the same area inside Fox.

"MHM~!" Fox yelped out rapidly nodding his head, hissing repeatedly shortly after which mixed in with his moans.

Wolf let go of his face, removing his feet from around his neck, now pushing Fox's legs so far ahead his own knees were near his head, and he was laying directly on top of him ready to ravage his hole.

"But..you did say please, so I'll let you have what you WANT." Wolf emphasized his compliance by continuously forcing himself in and out of Fox at a high speed.

Fox's head felt a bit dizzy after a short period of time and his face was starting to burn bright with utter embarrassment by the sounds coming out of his own mouth when Wolf went on to pulverize his hole. His heart was pounding and he could feel Wolf's eyes on him. This caused the vulpine to pivot his head in the other direction to avoid eye contact which he felt would further his humiliation.

Wolf didn't take kind to his action then wrapped a large portion of the neglected leash around his hand and quickly tugged it to force Fox to look in his direction once more. Fox grunted yet Wolf still didn't receive the eye contact he thought he'd get.

"Being disobedient now, are we?" Wolf spoke with what Fox could tell was obvious irritation.

If the whip wasn't so out of reach Wolf would've easily put the fox in his place. But he now had to alternate his plan of punishment.

"GAAHH!" Fox immediately shouted in a pained tone which mixed in with the moans he was practically forced to make.

Wolf had latched his teeth violently onto the vulpine's neck while colliding his hips into Fox's ass with a vast amount of power than before. He lapped at the blood that began to leak out of his neck with hungry growls. A tear found it's way down Fox's cheek as he gave a plethora of sounds indicating pain yet pleasure.

"W-WOL~AHH...WOLF!" Fox gave pleading cries out in hopes of getting the angered canine to cease the assault on his bleeding neck.

Wolf pulled himself back after licking up the rest of the blood and gave Fox one swift slap across his face before pulling the leash one more time, giving him a small break from the pounding. Heavily breathing, Fox made sure to stare into Wolf's eyes this time, not wanting another scenario like what had happened to occur a second time.

"That's what happens to pups that disobey their masters." Wolf leaned in to nibble on Fox's ear with a devilish chuckle and a "good boy".

"Now.."

Wolf adjusted his position on top of Fox and wiggled his hips on his rear a couple of times. His hands directly planted near his head and giving him a stare of desire. Watching as there were still tears welled up in the little fox's eyes.

"Let me hear how much you want me to pulverize you, eh?" Wolf demanded more so than asked of Fox.

Fox's lips quivered at his words and he could only give Wolf small mewl. He swallowed down a lump he could feel that had formed in his throat, finding it hard to part his lips to say what he wanted. As if something was stopping him. He could hear Wolf's impatient nail tapping against the table rapidly which meant he was running out of time, and fast.

"Don't make me count." Wolf spoke softly yet somehow still managed to come off as menacing regardless.

"Fu...please..Wolf..." Fox started out feeling his body shake from a mixture of emotions, mostly fear. I..I want..I-I want you to pound me senseless.." Fox finished as boldly as he could.

Wolf smirked as he pulled his hips back, noticing a small gasp come from Fox. Before Fox could question in his mind what Wolf was planning, his thoughts were interrupted abruptly by Wolf starting up his rough pounding for the final time. Slamming down on his prostate making Fox's yelps of pleasure all the more precious to the lupine's ears. Something in Fox sparked, he didn't know what exactly, but it was telling him to wrap his arms around Wolf's neck in the process of being fucked. So he did. His cock was now seeping delicate pre-cum solely from the ecstasy surging throughout his body and he knew he wasn't the only one leaking when he felt his insides grow a tad bit warmer the more Wolf went on.

"P-pup...I'm...gonna blow soon!" Wolf growled directly into Fox's ear, never letting up the onslaught that made the vulpine wish his lewd fantasy would never come to an end.

Fox's breathing hitched momentarily the second he could feel himself get tighter around Wolf's thick size. His tongue was lolled out, his eyes rolled way to the back of his head, and unable to cease his own moans due to this unimaginable bliss he'd never thought he'd feel, but he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"WOLF~!" Fox blurted out, unloading a plethora of semen onto his own chest but mostly proportions of his face. His mouth wide open to treat himself with a taste.

The sight made Wolf growl in lust. He dished out one last power filled thrust into Fox and his load shortly followed after the latter. He threw his head back as he gave a compassionate howl at the top of his lungs, painting the fox's insides in delight, and earning an erotic gasp followed by a coo into Wolf's ear that only made him continue to thrust while unloading. The two males clenched down on their jaws with their faces contorting with nothing but pleasure and satisfaction. Despite the lupine still sheathed into him, the sticky thick substance began to splotch out of Fox's hole and trail it's way down his member and ass. Soon decreasing the speed of his thrusts and gradually coming to a full stop, panting wildly, Wolf kept himself planted on top of Fox with a sly and dashing smirk as he stared into those green orbs.

"Feel good, huh?" Wolf finally spoke up with a grueling tone.

Fox could only respond with a few small nods followed by a hum.

"Good boy."

The gray canine decided to remove himself from deep within the weary fox, letting his legs finally drop to rest when he got up from the table to watch Fox's hole leak on it. Wolf shook his head lightly with a smile then wandered off to clothe himself back to his usual outfit.

"Hey." Wolf finished pulling his boots back on. "I'll be going now, my team is probably wondering where I am, heh, yours too I'm sure." Wolf spoke as he pulled on his gloves to finish up. He turned himself around then soon noticed Fox had fallen straight to sleep, most likely from excruciating exhaustion. He gave a light hearted chuckle, shaming the sleeping vulpine by waving with a waving finger and a few tsks of disappointment. Wolf gazed down at Fox's sleeping figure for a moment before leaning over to place his lips against his.

"See you on the battlefield, pup."

Wolf grinned, running his hand through the young canine's fur on top of his head. With that, he turned on his heels, leaving the nude and used Fox Mccloud to rest.


End file.
